


of a chocolate heart and mario kart

by DisgustingTrash



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Boners, And Takeru can because Takeru knows shit, M/M, Riku can't melt chocolate, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgustingTrash/pseuds/DisgustingTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku is bad at melting chocolate and realizing his own feelings, while Takeru is... Well... Takeru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of a chocolate heart and mario kart

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be cute fluff because I noticed that most fics for this pairing are E rated and I wanted to change that, but stuff happened...

"This is bad! This is really, really bad!"

Here's the thing: Riku was never good at cooking.

Here's another thing: Nobody ever told Riku that chocolate is a pain in the ass to melt. 

Of course, it's only to be expected that he messed up. Really, Riku never thought it'd be THIS hard to melt chocolate without any casualities. 

He was sure that everything was okay! He had chocolate, a pan and a stove. To be extra sure about this, while his chocolate was melting, he even googled: "how do I melt chocolate". 

Unfortunately, while searching for his answer, Riku got... Devoured in pictures of tasty looking delicacies. 'I could really go for a strawberry shortcake right now!', he thought and felt his mouth watering a little, 'it's so soft! So delicious! It smells like-... Burnt chocolate?"

Sure enough, when he turned around, he was greeted with a black... THING practically becoming one with the pan. Quickly, Riku turned off the stove, blowing at the dark matter that once used to be chocolate as to somehow make it all better (it didn't help.)

"Why does this always happen to me?", Riku wailed, placing his head into his hands and leaning on the counter. 

"Because that's not how you melt chocolate...", a sudden voice made Riku jolt up, pulling out a muscle on his neck. 

"Ouuuuuch! Thanks for the warning... What do you want now, Fujiwara?", Riku wailed again, "It's rude to visit uninvited, you know!"

Fujiwara had a weird habit of coming over to Riku's appartment at least once a week. Whenever Riku questioned this sort of behaviour, he always got a flat: "It's noisy at home" for an answer, so, soon, Yagami stopped even asking.

"You should start locking your doors.", the other sighed, "I won't question what the chocolate is for, but you should double boil it."

"I should what?", Riku guessed that 'double boiling' means adding boiling water to chocolate... Two times. 

Takeru sat in a chair in front of the counter, looking Riku straight in the eyes. The latter was rather uncomfortable at the sudden proximity, since he could literally count Takeru's eyelashes from this point. He was in a trance. 

Until Takeru spoke, that is. 

"You take a pot, add a decent amount of water, put a bowl that can sustain heat above it, making sure that the bowl is not touching water, put chocolate in the bowl and mix it."

"A decent amount of water?!", Riku tried not to laugh. He failed. "What even is a 'decent amount of water?'"

"Not too much? Not too little? Just enough?", even Takeru smirked, trying to conceal his laugh. 

"Alright, alright, Goldylocks!", Riku playfully punched Fujiwara's shoulder, who joined him in front of the stove. 

They prepared needed materials by each other, Takeru asking where to find certain things such as a bowl every once in awhile. After having everything displayed on the counter, Takeru began explaining how much water makes a 'decent amount'. 

"Ah, so it's basically like steaming?", Riku asked, once he was finished scrubbing off burnt chocolate off of the pan. 

"Yes... I know that I said that I won't question this... But what's the chocolate for?"

"It's Valentine's day soon!", Yagami was practically radiating sunshine at this point. 

"Understood." 

In all honesty, Fujiwara was confused, torn, even, between asking who's it for and minding his own business. 

"It's a habit.", Riku finally spoke up, after he finished dabbing a rag over the now washed pan. 

"Hm?"

"I make sweets for Valentines day every year... For myself. I know that it's kinda lame, but, hey, who are you to judge?", he flashed Fujiwara a smile, slightly worried that he's gonna think of him as some kind of a loser. 

"Wait... How did you melt chocolate by now?"

Riku stared at Takeru for awhile. 'This guy...'

"Of all things... You're worried about... How I melted chocolate?", he burst out laughing. When he looked at Takeru's face, which was as red as a cherry, he doubled over, feeling like he's gonna choke on his own laughter. 

This time, even Takeru laughed for a bit, which made Riku, for whatever the reason, incredibly happy.

He heard Takeru get closer to him, smirk plastered on his face, sealing Riku's lips with his hand and grabbing Riku from behind, just like when he first dragged him to the Stride/Shogi club. 

"God, you never shut up, do you?"

It was as if a drop of sweat ran from the nape of Yagami's neck all the way down to the bottom of his back. This was definitely not a drop of sweat, because the feeling stayed, sticking to him in a way that made him sick. It only got worse when his insides twisted, in an oddly pleasant way. He felt this before, too. 

"Hey, Yagami, you okay?", Takeru asked, once he felt Riku stiffening, "I didn't kill you, did I?" 

Fujiwara turned Riku around, dropping his hand from the latter's lips, to his waist. 

"You okay?"

'Nope', Riku thought. At this moment, he felt like laughing and crying for an unknown reason. His eyes were locked with Takeru's and he couldn't look away. He gazed at those blue orbits and he was suddenly aware of everything about Fujiwara: the messy black nest on his head, how red the tips of his ears are at this moment, how chapped his lips are, how beautiful his neck is. 

He was aware of himself, too. How much he wanted to tug on the black strands, how much he wanted to lick the shell of those red ears, how much he wanted to leave marks on Takeru's neck, what his feelings actually meant. 

It hurt. 

"Fujiwa-"

"Chocolate.", he suddenly released Riku, taking a few steps back, "It's, uh, gonna... It needs to be stirred." 

"Ah, yeah...", he was frozen, couldn't even try to move his body. 

Finally, he managed to turn around, taking a stirring spoon in his shaking hands. He could feel Fujiwara's eyes on his back as he started lightly stirring the melted chocolate.

The sudden awkward silence was ripping Riku's insides. His body was on fire and Fujiwara was the water. He needed to touch him. He needed to explore his entire body, run his hands up and do-...

'Control yourself, he's your friend, you idiot!', he shook his head, feeling ashamed of his thoughts. 

"I-Is this finished?", Riku asked, once he gathered enough courage. 

"Hm, lemme see." 

And just like that, Fujiwara was behind him once again. He could feel his breath on his shoulder and it drove Riku insane. 

"Yeah, it's good.", he made a satisfied noise and Riku almost whimpered.

'If this continues...', he glanced at his gray sweatpants, relieved that he hasn't popped a boner around his friend. 

'That would be seriously awkward.'

"Could you pass me the muffins from the oven, please?"

Takeru did as he was said and he even helped Riku coat the top of muffins with melted chocolate. 

"Chocolate muffins with chocolate coating, plus chocolate chips? Isn't this dangerous?", Fujiwara was honestly confused. 

"Yep, if I were to eat them all alone.", Yagami explained, "That's why you're gonna help me eat these!" 

Takeru just gave him a flat look and reached for one of the finished muffins. 

"Not yet!"

"Why not?" 

"Wait for the coating to harden!"

"What? You expect me to wait for three hours for a muffin?" 

"Please?", Riku gave him his best kicked puppy-look he could muster. He really wanted to impress Takeru with these muffins. 

After slightly glaring at Riku for awhile, he sighed: "Fine." 

"So, uh, as I can see you're very sloppily dressed", Yagami raised an eyebrow at Takeru's black sweatpants and thin white sweatshirt, "making yourself comfortable at my place, huh?" 

"We're literally wearing the same thing. Except that your sweatpants are gray... Plus, never heard you complain about me coming over all the time.", Fujiwara explained, heading towards the living room. 

Riku left the muffins to cool, muttering a quick "whatever" and soon joined Fujiwara on a couch, which made a sound of protest when he threw himself on it. 

They both agreed on playing video games and Riku was glad that they chose Mario Kart, because if they hadn't picked a difficult game, he would probably be freaking out over his thighs and elbows brushing Fujiwara's. 

"BLUE SHELL! OH MY GOD! FUCK YOU, FUJIWARA! I WAS SO CLOSE TO THE FINISH LINE! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!", Yagami threw his head in his hands, faking sobs.

"Not my fault you're terrible at this game."

"What did you just say?", he glared at Takeru, who was still completely unfazed. 

"You're terrible at Mario Kart.", this time, he even threw in a smirk. 

"That's it! Go home!", Riku was having none of this. He spread across Takeru, in an attempt to get his joystick back. 

Apparently, Takeru was in the mood to fight, so he stretched his arm back, far from Yagami's reach. 

They battled on the couch, pushing and glaring at each other. After a long fight, Riku was starting to get tired, his arm sore from being in the air for so long. From the looks of it, Fujiwara wasn't gonna last long either. After all, Riku was pretty heavy and having him on top of Takeru really tiring. 

"Quitter...", Takeru whispered, loud enough for Riku to hear though. 

"What the fuck did you just sa-ah!" 

They both stared at each other, saying nothing, just staring. One, two, three. 

Riku realized. 

He just moaned. 

Looking down at his crotch, he understood why: during the fight, he managed to lock his legs around Takeru's hips, creating just enough friction while constantly moving for... Well... This. 

"Fuck! I am so fucking sorry! This wasn't supposed to happen!", Riku knew that Fujiwara wasn't stupid, so he didn't try to lie and say something like:"Ah, sorry, I keep a rock in my pants sometimes."

He tried to unlock his legs from the other's hips, but ended up creating more friction, making the situation worse. It felt good and he couldn't deny it. 

Apparently, neither could his voice, because the moment he moved, he released a chocked moan. 

'Good fucking job, me!' 

One of Riku's hands was spread across his lips, while the other one was placed on Takeru's chest, who simply stared at the blonde throughout this entire embarrassing process. 

He knew that this was abnormal, for a friend to pop a boner while fighting, but... 

Takeru took control. 

Instead of letting his shocked friend get away, he sat up, throwing Riku on his back. 

"What are you-mmph!"

He wasn't sure if it was possible to get any more red at this point. The moment Takeru's lips connected to his, he screwed his eyes shut, feeling like he's gonna wake up and realize that all this was a dream if he opens them. Their kiss started out as a rather innocent one, lips simply responding to each other, but, as time passed, they both got a little bolder. Just like an hour ago, in the kitchen, Takeru's hands found their way to Riku's hips, where he kept making relaxing circular motions with his thumbs. Riku, on the other side, kept tugging at Fujiwara's sweatshirt with one hand, while cradling throught the black nest with the other one, just like he fantisized doing. 

Takeru's tongue soon made it's way to Riku's lower lip, which he kept biting and licking, until Riku himself opened his mouth. The kiss itself was sloppy, teeth clinking and tongues inexperiencedly exploring. 

Riku was sure that he was going to suffocate at this point, so he pulled away and opened his eyes, trying to soak in every detail of Fujiwara's face. 

"Fuck!", Takeru gasped out, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." 

Riku really wished that he didn't part their lips for air, because, if he actually had any left in his lungs, he was sure that it was gone at this point. 

"You're so...", Takeru started, but stopped himself. 

"I'm so?", Riku was so sleepy in an awfully good way, yet he's never been more awake than now. 

"...so pretty when you're like this.", he dipped his head, not wanting to see Riku's reaction because he was sure that it would give him a heart attack. Takeru began tracing soft, openmouthed kisses down Riku's jaw, feeding off of little noises that he made.

"Please...", Yagami was choking on his own words and moans as Fujiwara began sucking on a sensitive spot on his neck, only going back up to peck at Riku's lips sometimes or to lick the shell of his ear. 

Takeru noticed that Riku was painfully hard, but something about knowing that he's responsible for that made him more turned on than ever. The other's trashing, moaning and begging didn't exactly help in trying to keep his cool. 

Finally pleased with fresh marks on the other's neck, which seemed to be screaming "MINE!", he decided that he's tortured both Riku and himself enough. 

Throughout their makeout session, Riku was desperately trying to rub his crotch agains something, anything! 

This time, Takeru pressed Riku's hips against the couch, keeping him in place and gave a slow, experimental grind, dragging out a half-moan, half-groan from Yagami. Riku covered his eyes with his arm, gasping when Takeru sneaked his hand under his shirt, tracing lazy lines against his stomach, making Riku's muscles twitch. 

"Stop teasi-ah! Fuck!", Riku was ready to start begging. His sweatpants were uncomfortably tight, so, while Takeru was busy exploring his chest, he managed to take them off to his knees. 

Takeru was fast to follow, taking off his own and lowering his head to lick a stripe on Riku's clothed member, earning a twitch and another, this time louder moan. 

He continued doing this, leaving damp spots all over Riku's boxers, who was turning his head left and right. 

Finally, FINALLY, he uncovered both Riku's and his own aching members, after getting a warning from Yagami. 

"I'm so, so, so close!", he repeated it like a mantra. 

Fujiwara lined up his own dick with Riku's and began jerking them off. 

Riku was literally seeing stars. Caught between moaning into Takeru's mouth and pushing into his hand, all he could think was: 'Takeru, Takeru's scent, Takeru's hands, Takeru, Takeru's hair, Takeru, Takeru, Takeru!' 

He knew that he was close, both of them were, after, what seemed to be, hours of teasing. He simply couldn't take it anymore. Heat was gathering in his lower stomach and he was on fire, covered with sweat and drool. 

"FUCK! TAKERU!", just like that, Riku's entire body became so light and he felt like he was floating. His back arched off of the protesting couch and he could feel Takeru still pumping his hand around their members, letting him enjoy the afterglow. 

He's not sure how long he was in this state, but he knows that, somewhere along the line, he heard Takeru choke out his name and a bunch of words he's sure he rarely uses.

Riku knew that laying on the couch for all eternity was not an option, especially with cum drying on their chest. 

"Tissues." 

"Ugh, where?", Fujiwara glared at Riku for ruining the moment. 

"Bathroom." 

Riku admired Takeru, because he was sure that he couldn't properly stand up, yet, here Takeru is, walking off to the bathroom like nothing ever happened. 

Once he came back, tissues in hand, Fujiwara cleaned up first his own chest, and then moved to Riku's. He took more time cleaning Riku up, because he was constantly lowering himself to peck his lips and Riku wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Hey, you up for muffins?", Yagami asked after Fujiwara put on his clothes and threw a sheet over his friend's lower parts. 

"I'm up for sleeping right now, I don't know about you." 

"Same.", Riku snickered, surprised when Takeru picked him up like some kind of a bride from a cheezy romcom. 

Once in Riku's bed, curled up against each other, the blonde spoke up:"Hey... What are we now?"  
"We'll talk about it later, okay? Let's just sleep for now."

"Okay.", he stretched a little to give Takeru one last peck before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *strides away to hell*


End file.
